happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Be Clause (Fan Version)
On Christmas Eve, Glider is happily soaring through the night sky, kicking back while eating a gingerbread cookie. Up ahead, Santa Claus is riding in his sleigh, which is being pulled by a reindeer. Glider and the sleigh collide and they both fall out of the sky. Glider gets up, patting his head from the impact when something suddenly catches his attention. Sadly, Santa landed on a tree, which impales him through the back. Knowing his job insn't over, Santa hands Glider his list. Glider agrees to finish where Santa left off. Before he leaves, he grabs Santa's hat and tears off his beard. Elsewhere, Lammy waits for the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Small pieces of derbis fall from the chimney, which excites Lammy as she's expecting Santa to arrive. The fireplace suddenly explodes as Glider bursts into her house, leaving a hole in the wall where the fireplace used to be. Glider looks at the list and hands a frightened Lammy a ring. Lammy takes the ring, but the head appears to be nothing more than a piece of coal. Glider looks at the list again and figures out what to do. He takes Lammy's hand, which is now wearing the ring, and smashes it with his two hands, causing Lammy to screech. When he removes his hands, the coal on the ring is now a shiny diamond. Lammy's fingers are broken, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is happy with her gift. Glider takes off and Lammy waves at him saying "Bye-bye", when all of a sudden, the burning coals lying on the floor ignite setting Lammy on fire. Glider flies through the sky reading the list, searching for the person to give the last gift to. This person happens to be The Entertainer, who is sitting on a rock, forlorn. Glider lands on the ground and hands The Entertainer his gift and he perks up. The gift, being a Glider-themed inflatable punching bag, suddenly deflates. Glider picks up the now deflated punching bag and blows it back up. Glider hands it back to The Entertainer and flies off. The Entertainer gets into a fighting position, ready to start boxing with the punching bag, but the second he throws his first punch, it explodes, vaporizing The Entertainer. With all of the gifts on the list taken care of, Glider lands on the ground, balls up the list, and disintegrates it with his heat vision. Unfortunately, he accidentally continues to shoot his heat vision seconds after the list was destroyed and he ends up slicing Joey (the Easter Kangaroo) in half, along with a tree. Joey, not dead, weakly raises up his basket of eggs to Glider. The episode ends with a view of the sky, along with a tearing sound and Joey screaming. Glider flies into view carrying Joey's basket and wearing Joey's ears. Trivia * Joey has his new design in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Christmas Episodes